This invention relates to an improvement in pliers used to expand or contract the jaws, and is particularly suited to retaining ring pliers adapted to remove and secure snap rings and retaining rings in place. The pliers may be used to remove or replace retaining rings, fuses or small light bulbs and the like where space doesn't permit fingers to grasp same.
Retaining rings are utilized in annular grooves on shafts and ends of shafts to retain bearings, collars, and other material on the shaft. Some rings are fitted internally such that internal pressure is needed to remove and secure the ring within the interior of a groove. Other rings are fitted externally of a groove formed externally of the shaft and need external pressure for removal and replacement. The pliers have special tips adapted to fit the apertures in the rings to squeeze or expand the ring as necessary for removal.
Heretofore, one type of pliers comprise fixed handles and jaws arranged in an X-shape to move the tips inwardly as the handles are squeezed to remove internal rings. Other types of X-shape pliers have fixed jaws and handles arranged to move externally as the handles are squeezed together.
Pliers which heretofore have been designed to function in both manners utilized linkages which must be disengaged and reassembled in order to change the handle arrangement. These types of pliers still use an X-shape handle arrangement but require disassembly to a certain extent.
Other devices have used sliding jaws such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,449. These types of jaws move laterally by sliding.
Other types of crimping devices and washer removal tools use a double pivot for extra strength which is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,684,004 and 2,737,837. There are various types of watch bow pliers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 21,525 and 514,799.
None of the disclosed devices utilized a common fixed pivot point in conjunction with separate handles and jaws to change from an internal retaining ring tool to an external retaining ring tool.